Pokemon A New Love
by Blader8
Summary: My first story, it tells of how Ash, and Dawn, travel through Sinnoh, and save it my way. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: A new love**

Hey welcome guys, and gals. This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope it turns out well, I decided that it will be, or at least turn out to be a Pearlshipping fic. I've also bumped up their ages so

Ash-15 Dawn-14 Brock-18 Paul-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Pokemon, or anything like that, but if I did, then Diamond, and Pearl would have came out like 5 years ago

Ash's team consists of Pickachu, Aipom, Turtwig, and Staravia

Dawn's team contains Piplup, and Buneary

It was a great day, the sun shining, the wind's nice breeze, and all of the looks on the happy pokemon, as we join our 3 heroes Ash, the raven haired youth whose goal was to become a pokemon master. Dawn, the blue haired teenager who wanted to become a great coordinator like her mother, and Brock, who is trying to become a great pokemon breeder. They are currently on their way towards Eterna City for Ash's gym badge, and on their way they will stop at Floaroma town so that Dawn may participate in another contest.

"So Dawn, who do you think your going to use in the contest?" Ash asked

"Well I was thinking about letting Buneary do the appeal" Dawn replied

"so that means that Piplup will most likely be doing the battle then right?" ash said

"well yeah, unless I catch another pokemon, but I'm not really sure, I may just let Piplup do the appeal instead"

"ok then I was just wondering"

"so ash"she said as she turned to face him"are you going to enter this contest?"

"I think I'll sit this one out"he replied to her question he then noticed that the sun was about to set.

"Hey Brock, I think we should set up camp for tonight"Ash said still gazing at the the sun

"yeah your right ash it starting to get late, so I guess we'll set up camp"Brock said noticing how late it was getting

They traveled a bit more, and found a nice quiet place to camp out for the night, Brock then turned to ash, and dawn

"Hey Ash, and Dawn we need to get some firewood for tonight, can you two get it while I start fixing up dinner?

"sure"they both said at once

They both left to get some wood, and on their way they made it to the top of a hill, and stared at the beautiful sunset.

"look Ash the sunset looks so pretty here"

Ash started to turn to reply, and saw that Dawn looked kind of pretty with the sunset's beauty glazed over her, Pikachu then noticed his trainer, and jumped on his shoulder, he noticed his pal, and started to say into his the mouses ear "y,know pikachu, Dawn looks kinda pretty in the sunset don't you think?"

Pikachu nodded, and replied with a simple "_pika"_

"Well come on Buddy, we've got to get that wood"

Ash then turned to Dawn "Hey Dawn, I think we should go get that wood before it gets too dark"

"oh no, we forgot about that" Dawn said shocked

"Its ok lets just get it before Brock thinks something happened to us"

So Ash, and Dawn went on ahead, and collected the wood, and got back to Brock, what they didn't know was that Paul saw them at the top of the hill

"oh look the losers are here, I think I'll battle them later" Paul said to himself

well how was it? Please R and R, and remember this is my first fanfic ever )


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: A New Love**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, pokemon, or any of the pokemon themselves, unless they are on my pokemon Pearl version P

From where we left off, our heroes were camping out, and it seems that Paul, had been following them.

They awoke the next morning to a strange sound, after looking around they found that the source of the sound was Paul, and his Chimchar battling against a nearby Beautifly, Paul had just fainted it using Flame wheel when Ash yelled out"Hey Look Its Paul!"

"Of course its me you pathetic loser, I just came here to test out a new guy of mine"

"So a battle's what you want eh"Ash remarked getting his anxious look on his face.

Dawn then knew what events were going to follow and clearly stated that they were still in their sleeping clothes.

"Oh yeah sorry Paul, but our battles going to have to hold off for a bit"

"Fine then I'll be training while I'm waiting on your slow selves" Paul remarked

Paul then walked, off while in reality he actually just found a couple of bushes, and sat behind them silently, trying to listen in on any important things they might say.

About 5 minutes passed, and then bubbles started to fly out of Dawn's tent, when Paul saw this he wondered _ what is the girl doing?_ A moment later Dawn came out of her tent with her silky, shiny hair, which apparantly caught Paul's interest when he jumped out, and said

"Hey girl, you actually made yourself look a little Attracting doing that!"

He then noticed that he had revealed himself, and that a now angry teenaged girl was in a fit coming to knock his lights out

"What do you mean I just now made myself attractive, I've always been attracting right Ash?"

At this Ash simply started to think, when Dawn's voice came yelling into his ears

"You think I've been attracting before right???"

Ash simply decided to use the simple answer

"Of course, you've always been attracting!" as Ash said with a smile

"Oh thank you Ash, I'll wear that cheerleading outfit for your battle today just because of that"

Ash then remembered the last time she had put it on for him, it was a little pink cheerleader's outfit, that she had worn for is gym battle. Ash thought about her wearing it again, and actually started to blush. Then Paul started to wonder about her in the outfit _I don't get it, but she looks pretty hot in that thing_.

"OK, I'll go get it on for you Ash, while you get ready for your battle"she said in a little sweet tone.

After about 3 minutes or so Dawn came out in her little Pink cheerleader getup, and started to cheer Ash before the battle even began

"C'mon Ash wipe the floor with em!"

At these words Ash seemed Confident, and the Battle Began

"Staravia, Go!" Ash threw his pokeball, and out popped a white, and grey bird

at Pauls end

"Ursarang, Stand By!" with Paul's pokeball popped out a great fierce Bear, who was ready to tear up Staravia.

"You can have the first move Paul"

and with that Dawn started to cheer more

"Go Ash, Go Ash!"

Dawn then did a jump in the air, which made Paul stare at her, for a bit, she finally noticed, and yelled

"Paul, what are you staring at!!, are you trying to look up my skirt!!!!!!"

At this Paul quickly turned, and started to focus on the battle

"Ursarang use Slash!"

The huge Bear started to run close to Staravia

"Staravia dodge, and use Areal Ace!"

As soon as the Bear got close to Staravia, it had taken off into the sky, and came pummelng into it, knocking it to the ground

"Ursarang, get up, and use Body Slam!"

the Bear got up, and jumped into the air

"Staravia, use quick attack to escape!"

The bird managed to escape by doing so which left the bear wide open for an attack

"Staravia now use Wing Attack!"

Staravia, then flew near Ursarang, and smashed him with its wings.

"Ursarang get up you pathetic Bear!, and use Thrash"

Ursarang got up, and started whaling about wildly

"Staravia try to dodge with Areal Ace!"

The bird was almost out of range, when one of the Bear's giant paws smacked its side causig it to to stay low, making it an easy target, however due to thrash Ursarang was now confused

"Ursarang finish it with Hyper Beam!"

The Bear charged up, an orange beam, and was ready to fire, when it stumbled, and the blast hit a tree instead. The tree crashed down, on both ursarang, and Staravia.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"Brock declared

Ash recalled his pokemon

"Good Job Staravia, you did awesome"

while Paul did the same

"Lousy bear"

will both sides pick their next pokemon?

To be continued

please R and R )

who do you think they will send out?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon, if I did then I would have made them stop at 500 with diamond/pearl, and not 493

When we last left off, Ash and Paul were in a battle, and Paul was acting weird as he continued to stare at Dawn in her cheerleader outfit. _I don't know why but I think I may have a crush on her. _Suddenly Brock spoke aloud

"Will both Trainers select their next pokemon?"

Immediently Ash grabbed a pokebll, and tossed it into the air

"Go, Aipom!"

when the ball had reached a high point in the air it snapped open, revealing a purple monkey with a hand at the end of its tail

"Azumarill, Stand By!"

when Paul's pokeball landed a blue, and white rabbit popped out

"OK it is now Aipom VS Azumarill" Brock said

and of course Dawn did her little cheer again

"Go Ash you can do it!"

When Dawn jumped, that caught Paul's attention, and he stared at her a bit, before noticing that everyone was now staring at him.

"Um Paul?"

Paul then turned to Ash

"What you loser!?"

"You were trying to look up Dawn's skirt a second ago"

When Dawn heard this she went up to Paul, and said

"WHAT, you are a dirty person Paul!!!"

Paul quickly remarked

"No I would never even try to look at someone as freaking ugly as you are!"

Of course this got Dawn even angrier

"Ash, please let me finish the battle!"

Ash didn't want Dawn's rage on him so he stepped aside, and returned Aipom

"Oh yes Ash, can I please use pikachu in the battle?"

"Um...sure" then Ash grabbed his buddy from his shoulder, and handed him to Dawn

"Thank you very much Ash" she said, then giving the boy a little hug, seeing this got Paul a little flustered as he yelled

"C'mon I want to beat you already!"

At this Dawn snapped back

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to win this one!"

At this Paul stepped back a bit, as Dawn got Pikachu into the battle field, Paul didn't want to give her any time for an attack

"Azumarill, use water gun!"

the rabbit obeyed shooting a ball of water at pikachu

"Pikachu lets get rid of that with thunderbolt!"

Pikachu sent an electric shock at the water, which stopped the ball completely

"Alright Pikachu, now lets try an Iron Tail!"

"Azumarill counter the Iron Tail with another water gun!"

Pikachu then got in the air, and started to come down with its glowing tail coming first, he slammed into the water, and had taken zero damage, he then landed directly on Azumarill's head.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump!" Paul shouted apparantly angry

"Pikachu lets try a thunder!"

Pickachu then let out giant bolts of electricity, and it hit the Hydro pump nullifying it, and also sending a shockwave back towards Azumarill, after that Azumarill was down

"Azumarill is unable to battle"

"Azumarill return, you stupid pokemon!"

Pikachu then ran up t oDawn, as she picked him up, and gave him a big hug

"Oh thank you so much Pikachu!"

Hearing this Pikachu then scratched the back of his head, and he returned to Ash

"Ok I think its time I test her out!"

Paul then threw a pokeball into the air, and a blackish creature came out, with something like a horn on its head, and leaves on its body, Ash pulled out his pokedex, and pointed it towards the strange pokemon

"_Wormadam, the bagworm pokemon, the evolved form of a female Burmy this pokemon gathers different objects from where it is at and makes its cloak out of the materials"_

When the dex was finished, Wormadam dropped all of the leaves, and flowers, and started to gather dirt, and rocks making itself an earthy coat

Dawn thought about it, and sent a pokeball flying in the air

"Go, Piplup!"

Dawn's Penguin like pokemon popped out, and noticed that a battle was going on.

"Piplup lets start with Peck!"

with this piplup's beak grew bigger than normal, and he lunged at wormadom

"Wormadam use Mud shot!"

The pokemon then shot out a big ball of mud, hitting piplup right between the eyes

Piplup kept charging though, and his peck was right on target

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup shot many bubbles at close range all of them hitting Wormadam

Piplup then jumped back towards Dawn, as the other pokemon started to get up

"Wormadam, use Sandstorm!"

with this Wormadam started spinning, and caused a bunch of sand to fly everywhere nearby, Piplup could barely see anything nearby

"Now Wormadam use Mud shots!"

balls of mud flew, and hit Piplup from all sides

"Piplup!" Dawn said with a worried look on her face

suddenly Ash spoke up

"Dawn you've got to try to use bubblebeam to get the sand away"

Dawn turned to Ash

"Your right Ash, thank you"

"Ok Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup shot tons of bubbles, and eventually broke the storm

Wormadam was to tired out from the attacks, and had to rest, meanwhile

"Piplup lets use Bubblebeam again!"

All of the bubbles hit their mark leaving Wormadam fainted

"Wormadam is unable to battle! Dawn is the winner!"

Well thats Chapter 3, please R and R )


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 4**

Today we have a special guest to do the Disclaimer, Its Palkia!

"_Yes the Disclaimer is that he doesn't own nintendo, or pokemon, because if he did then I would be invincable"_

Well we left off with Dawn had just beaten the crap out of Paul in a pokemon battle

"Return you pathetic bug!"

A red beam then shot out of Paul's pokeball and pulled Wormadam back into the ball

"Well you put up a good battle Paul, but it seems Dawn is the victor" Brock said

Dawn was definitely happy, and Ash was too, Ash ran up to Dawn and gave her a pat on the back

"Good Job Dawn, you beat Paul!"he exclaimed proud of his friend

"Thanks Ash" she replied

Then Paul spoke up

"Hey losers that doesn't really count as a victory seeing as Ash knocked out one of my pokemon"

Dawn then turned to Paul, and yelled

"It was a victory for me, and I can't believe you are jealous about it!"

"I'm not jealous he quickly replied"

Dawn then walked up to Paul

"You know Paul, your lucky I didn't smack you for saying those to me earlier!"

Whilke she was yelling at him, he was looking at her_ she's kinda cute, when she's angry, and I don't know why but I feel like I may love this girl._

Of course Dawn noticed him staring at her again

"Hello" she asked him waving her hand in front of his face, he finally snapped back into reality

"Get your ugly hand away from me you filthy piece of pathetic trash!"

Instead of getting angry, this time Dawn instead started to cry

"I now know why you don't have any friends!" she yelled, as she ran off

Ash stood up, and turned to Paul

"Paul why did ya do that!?"

"Because she really is a piece of trash"after saying that Paul walked off

Brock went up to Ash, and said

"Ash I think you should try to comfort Dawn, while I fix lunch"

"Yeah your right"

Ash then ran in the same direction as Dawn did, and found her lying under a tree crying

"Paul's just an insensitive jerk"she mumbled to herself

Ash went up to his friend, and tried to cheer her up

"C'mon Dawn don't let a jerk like Paul ruin your day, your not trash at all, and your definitely not ugly"

Hearing that, Dawn got up and said

" Back home, when things like this happened I always had my mom hug me to make me feel better"she said sniffling

"Well I guess I can give you a hug then, to make you feel better"

Ash then put his hands around her and pulled her in, for a nice hug, while they both thought to themselves

_Up close Dawn looks really pretty, I can't believe that jerk Paul said those things to her_

and while he was thinking about that, Dawn saw his brown eyes, and thought about some things herself

_Ash, is so nice, and caring, with those deep brown eyes, I think he is a very great friend_

After both of the thoughts, they let go of each other, and they both decided to go back to the camp

when they got there, they smelled a nice lunch ready for them, and they saw a smiling Brock, happy to see them return

"So, are you feeling any better Dawn?" Brock asked

"Yeah, Ash cheered me up"

"well thats good to hear, we wouldn't want you in a bad mood before your next contest"

they then sat down, and ate their lunch, and packed up their stuff, and they were on the road yet again

After walking for about an hour, they finally reached Floaroma Town, home of many flowers, and a contest for Dawn. They went to the center, to get their pokemon healed, and Dawn noticed a familiar face, who was a girl with red hair, with a Glameow by he side.

"Zoey, is that you?" Dawn said happily

the girl turned around, and noticed Dawn

"Dawn!" she said excited that her pal had made it

they talked, about different things, and all was well until they discussed about the contest

"WHAT???" Dawn said out loud

"Yep its a shame, but they are replacing the official contest with a tag team contest, I would do it, but so far they have said that there will not be a ribbon for the tag team contest."

"Aw" Dawn said sadly

Ash saw the look on her face, and tried to make her feel a bit better

"Dawn you can still do the contest if you want"

Dawn turned to Ash

"But Ash what about your Gym battle?"

"Nah, its ok, the gym will always be there"

Dawn thought about it, then said

"Well if Zoey, isn't going to participate, then who will my partner be?"

Hearing this Ash quickly said

"I guess I can be your partner"

After hearing hat Dawn went up to Ash, and gave him, a hug

"Aw that's so sweet Ash, thank you"

After that Zoey said her farewells to the group, and left heading back south towards Jubilife city

they had gotten a room in the pokemon center, and Ash, and Dawn had decided that they would start practicing tomorrow. They both woke up, to the sun shining, on both of them. After getting ready, Ash, and Dawn headed to the valley windworks to practise, while Brock would get supplies. When the 2 arrived at the windworks, Dawn immediently noticed a little blue squirrel, and pulled out her dex to scan it.

_Pachirisu, the elesquirrel pokemon, this pokemon is quick, and speedy, and almost always has an electriacl discharge within contact_

"Aw, that is such a cutie" Dawn exclaimed happily

"Well why don't you try catching it then?"

"Yeah your right Ash, I'm gonna catch it!"

As soon, as the pachirisu saw them, it ran off very fast, and after chasing it around for about 10 minutes, Dawn finally caught it.

Dawn was happily dancing about, but she didn't otice that she was very close, to a fast river.

Ash, came running up to her, she saw him, and was extremely happy with her catch

"Look Ash, I caught it!" she said, still prancing around

"Yeah thats very good Dawn"

"Yes it was, and I guess its all because of yo..." she was interupted by the fact that while she was dancing about, she slipped, and fell into the river. When Ash noticed this he dived in to save her

Please read, and review

will Ash, save Dawn?


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon, I do own many things however

In the last chapter Dawn, caught a Pachirisu! But while she was dancing about it, she fell into a river, Ash valiantly dived in to save her.

Ash dived into the river, and swam as fast as he could to get his friend Dawn, after finally reaching her, they held together tight so that they wouldn't lose each other yet again, they were going very fast in the water, and it wasn't that bad until Ash noticed something up ahead, there were many jagged, and sharp rocks ahead, Dawn only shivered in fright thinking that this would end there lives

"Dawn"

"yes Ash"

"there is something I've been thinking about lately"

"what is it?"

"I think I love you"

hearing this Dawn became silent, and right before crashin ginto the rocks she mumbled into his ear

"I think I love you too"

They then crashed into the rocks, and were knocked into the air, only to notice that they were falling off

of a waterfall. They both decided that they would say there final words to each other

"Dawn"

"Yes Ash"

"I'm glad I could love someone as pretty, and nice as you"

"I feel the same way Ash"

They then kissed, and fell into the water, neither of them came up

Chapter 5 ended pretty sadly, and its not the end, for they will survive

sorry it was short, I just wish more people would read it

please read, and review


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: You readers know the drill, I don't own nintendo or pokemon

Last time, Ash, and Dawn told each other about there feelings toward each other, right before they fell off of a waterfall! Neither of them came up, when they hit the water, they both became unconscious, but luckily a friendly group of seadra, saw them, and took them to a grotto, where they both rested for a couple of hours. Finally Ash woke up, and noticed that a yellow mouse was on his shoulder

"Ahh who..who are you?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer with a confused look on his face.

Finally Dawn woke up, and looked around, she saw Ash was up, and nothing was missing, so she was happy, she was so happy that she jumped up, and gave him a giant hug

"Ash, your OK!!!" she screamed happily

"Um why wouldn't I be ok?"

Dawn looked at him confused

"What do you mean? We just fell off of a waterfall"

Ash returned her stare

"No we didn't, and besides who are you anyway?"

Hearing this Dawn was shocked

"C'mon Ash stop playing around you know its me Dawn"

"I've never met any one named Dawn before"

Once again Dawn was shocked

"What do you mean Ash, we confessed our feelings, you know who I am"

Hearing this Ash thought

_who is this girl, she claims that she knows me, but I've never seen her before, and why does my head hurt so much??? _

After word, Ash put his hands on his head in pain

"Ash are you ok?" she said with a very worried expression on her face

"My head hurts very badly" he said still clutching his head

"We better find a way out of here fast"

They looked around, and they finally managed to get out of the cave, only to be in the middle of a giant field of flowers, Dawn looked around a bit, finally noticing a building in the distance. Dawn, and Ash walked towards, the building only to figure out that it was a huge sign with a picture of a building on it.

Saddened they looked up, and saw that it was about to be dark, Dawn took out their sleeping bags, and her tent, and they camped ou for the night, only Dawn had taken the sleeping bags, and unzipped them so they would be like blankets, they went to sleep with Dawn wondering what had happened to him, she eventually fell asleep, and had a terrible nightmare

"_Ash, Ash, where are you Ash"_

_there was no reply, but she turned to see Ash walking_

_Dawn ran over to Ash, only to find that he was walking away from her_

"_Ash wait up, wait up for me Ash"_

_Dawn tried to catch up, but she couldn't, and eventually, he jumped down, a hill, and landed in a faraway forest, Dawn never saw him again_

"NO!!"

Dawn awoke from her terrible nightmare, she went outside of the tent, and washed her face with some water, she then came back, and decided that she would try to embrace, and be with Ash as much as possible, so when she fell asleep this time, she had her arms wrapped around him. Ash woke up, a few hours later, and noticed that Dawn, was holding on to him.

_Its that girl from yesterday, I wonder why she's holding me though?_

Ash then got his stuff together, and walked out of the tent, and into the fields after walking a bit he thought about Dawn

_I can't just leave her out here by herself, something bad could happen to her_

Ash turned around, and walked back towards the tent, when he finally reached there he saw that Dawn was still sleeping, so he decided to wait outside of the tent. Dawn woke up around 20 minutes later, only to see that Ash wasn't in the tent

"Ash, are you there"

no reply

"Oh no something bad must have happened to Ash"

Dawn then ran staight out of the tent in her sleeping clothes, only to hear a voice, from behind her

"I see your up"

Dawn turned to see Ash sitting on the side of the tent

"Ash there you are! Why did you leave the tent?"

"I decided that I needed some fresh air"

relieved Dawn got dressed, and they packed their things up, and decided that they would try to reach a nearby town, after walking for around 2 hours, they finally reached a town, and they rested at its pokemon center. Dawn went up to the nurse joy and asked

"can you please tell us where we are at?"

"Of course, your in Floaroma Town!"

Dawn thought to herself

_We're in Floaroma Town, thats good to know, now we just have to find Brock_

Dawn turned to nurse again and asked another simple question

"Do you know if our friend is staying here? He has Brown spiky hair, and flirts with a lot of girls"

"why yes he's in room 34, down the hallway to your left"

"Thanks"

Dawn, and Ash went to Brock's room, and knocked lightly, Brock came, and answered the door, when Brock saw them both he was very happy, Dawn then told him the story, only leaving out the part about each other's feelings

"Hm.."Brock thought

"Ash may have Amnesia"

Dawn was surprised

"Amnesia whats that?"

"Amnesia is a symptom that makes whoever has it forget about things that have happened recently"

"So thats why he didn't know who I was"

"Yes thats probably the answer, lets take him to a docter"

"Sure, but can I take a shower first?"

"Go right ahead Dawn, take as long as you want"

Dawn got her some clothes from her bag, and went into the showers warm water, while in there she thought about some important things

_I guess Ash still won't remember our feelings for each other, while he has Amnesia_

After the thought she finished her shower, and changed into her clothes, and the three, left to see a doctor. After 5 minutes worth of searching they finally found one.

"Amnesia eh" the doctor said

"Well there is only one thing that can snap him out of it, he must remember something very important that happened recently.

Hearing this Dawn, then spoke out

"I think I know what will snap him out of it, but I would like you two to please leave"

The doctor, and Brock both stepped out, as Dawn started to embrace Ash, and then she finally moved her lips close to his, and they both kissed, after about a minute or two, Ash held his hands on his head, as he started to feel memories pour into his brain. The doctor heard Ash, and came back into the room

"Very good, now he just has to lay down, for the rest of the day, and he'll be fine"

They three left, and they went into Brocks room, at the pokemon center, which only had 2 beds inside

Brock, and Dawn layed Ash on one bed, and Brock went out to get get more supplies(and to flirt with some girls)

Meanwhile Dawn just sat in a chair before falling asleep

Please Read, and Review

If you wonder how I type this stuff up fast, its because I have soothing piano music calm my nerves which makes me more relaxed, which make me think, and move faster


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 7**

Today, we have brought another special guest to do the disclaimer, we bring you Latios!

_He doesn't own pokemon, or nintendo_

Thank you!, now return to my Pearl Version

_OK_

Last time we learned that Ash had a case of amnesia, which made him forget about his feelings for Dawn, she finally kissed him, which will snap him out of it in a couple of hours, meanwhile Brock is out, probably getting drunk or something, while Ash, and Dawn are sleeping.

"ah!" Dawn yelled in fright

Dawn had the same dream as the night before, only in this one Ash, knew who she was, but he still decided to leave. She got up, went to the sink, and washed her face, who;e she thought

_why am I having these horrible dreams? Ash would never leave me, or would he?_

After that she walked back into the room, only to notice Brock was in the other bed, and that it was eleven at night.

_I wonder if Ash would let me sleep in his bed tonight, no he has to rest_

she then saw that Ash had waken up, and was staring at her

"Hey Dawn" he said quietly

"Hey Ash" she muttered back

"Is something wrong?"

"um.. no I just had a nightmare"

"what was it about?"

"Um.. I'd actually rather not talk about it"

"Oh, ok then, but you know I'll be here for you"

After hearing that she decided that she would tell him

"well the nightmare was about you leaving me Ash"

Ash got up, and put his hand on her shoulder

"trust me Dawn, I won't leave you"

Dawn then pulled Ash in for a hug, and Ash noticed that she wasn't sleeping in a bed, after she let go of him he asked

"Dawn where have you been sleeping?"

"Oh , in that chair" she said pointing to the old wooden chair

"Here Dawn"he said pointing to his bed

"You can sleep in this bed"

"Oh no, Ash I couldn't, you need your rest"

"Its fine" He told her with a smile on his face

"Um.. only if you will be there with me"

Ash was startled hearing this, but he agreed, he got on first, and then Dawn climbed on top of him, and layed on top of him she quietly whispered

"Good night Ash, and thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I now know you will never leave me"

She then kissed him on the cheek, and laid her head on his chest

then they both fell asleep.

This time Dawn had a wonderful dream

_Ash, and Dawn were married, and they lived a simple carefree life, because Ash, a pokemon master, and Dawn herself was a pokemon coordinator master made a lot of money, and as a result owned about 3 houses in each region._

Hours past, and it eventually became nine in the morning before Ash, woke up, he then noticed that Dawn was laying on him

"Hey.. Hey Dawn" He said trying to get her up

"mm..in five minutes mnmn..." was all that came out, so Ash decided to let her sleep longer, while she slept, Ash noticed hat Brock was gone. A couple minutes later, Dawn woke up, and they got ready, while Ash was in the shower, Dawn noticed a note, on the table, it was from Brock

_going to get supplies I'll be back around noon_ when Ash got out, she showed him the note

"Thats Brock's way of saying that he's going to try to pick up girls"

at this they both laughed, and left a note for Brock, saying that they were going to train for the contest,they went back to the field from the other day, only they stayed far away from the river, finally Ash broke the silence with a question

"So Dawn whens the contest anyway?"

"Its going to be in 2 days, and since we already practiced battling, lets work on our appeals!"

"Sounds good to me"

After working on different appeals for an hour, they decided that they would head back, to get a bite to eat, they went to a simple restaurant, and ordered some pasta. After words Dawn aked Ash a question

"So Ash..."

"Yeah Dawn"

"Now that we know of each others feelings"

"uh huh"

"I think we should be boyfriend, and girlfriend"

after hearing this Ash was surprised, Dawn noticed, and started to look a little sad, Ash saw Dawn's face, and try to comfort her

"I'll do it if you want me to Dawn, I'll do about anything to see you happy"

Dawn turned to Ash, and simply said

"Aw.. your too sweet, so I guess that makes us a couple, and since we are a couple, we should go on a date!"

Ash decided to take Dawn to the park for their date, when they heard a familiar voice

"return you pathetic bird!"

please Read, and review

thanks for the great reviews so far

I may think about a PaulxDawn fanfic once I complete this one 


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 8**

disclaimer:I don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Last time, Ash lost his case of Amnesia, Dawn, and Ash started going out, we now join them, as they heard a familiar voice in the park at the spot where there first date was taking place. Ash, and Dawn turned to where it came from

"Look its Paul!" Ash yelled

Paul turned, and saw them"oh look losers showed up"

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I'm testing a new catch, but I don't have time to battle you"

Dawn then turned to Ash

"Hey Ash lets continue the rest of our date, in peace"

After hearing this Paul had an angry look on his face, and shouted at them

"Ha, it fits well to see 2 pathetic people date each other"

Dawn heard this, and turned around angered by Paul's words

"You know Paul! We are a happy couple, and thats something you could never understand!"

"Well then I'm sure by the next time we meet that you will have broken up" he said with an devilish grin on his face

Dawn was fuming, but luckily Ash had calmed her down

"Hey Dawn, its ok, he's just jealous"

Dawn was cheered by his words

So they had a simple first date in the park, with their pokemon out playing, while Ash, and Dawn talked about many subjects, and then finally ending the date with a simple I love you, and a kiss, they then went back to the center, and told Brock about their relationship. He was amazed that Ash, could get a girl before even Mr. Brock could, in fact Ash even gave Brock advise

"Brock, all you have to do, is try to make it with one girl, not 20"

"Ash, its hard because there are so many beautiful women around the world"

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya then"

They ate dinner, and went to sleep, little did they know that Paul was nearby, and that he had lied to the nurse, and had gotten a spare key for Ash's room

"Now to put my plan into place"

Paul then opened the door, and crept in, he then took one of Dawn's pokeballs, shut the door, and left Dawn had heard him close the door though, and she saw a figure moving in the dark, she decided to follow him, not knowing that she was really following Paul, they finally reached the same park that she and Ash were at before, she then noticed that Paul was the only one in the Park

"Paul! What are yo doing out here?"

"Well I knew you would follow, after all I have one of your pokemon" while saying that he raised his hand showing the pokeball

"Hey give that back thief!"

"Only if you hear me out"

"Fine, but give me my pokemon first"

Paul handed Dawn her pokeball, and she sat on the park's bench

"First off what is your name exactly?"

Dawn was shocked

"I thought you already knew my name!"

"Well personally I didn't care enough till tonight to remember"

Dawn didn't know whether to be angry, or not so she just told him her name

"Well my name is Dawn"

"Well Dawn, I think... I think I may love you"

Dawn got up, and started to back away

"Well too bad Paul because I love Ash!"

hearing this Paul started fuming

"Why don't you want to be with someone who can actually become a pokemon master?"

Dawn then turned to him

"Ash can do anything he sets his mind too!" and with that she stormed off, and went back to the room, and jumped back into the bed with Ash, and fell asleep.

Well of course Read and review please

I actually did this chapter for a reviewer, and I hope it turned out good


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 9**

disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon, and if I did then Paul probably wouldn't exist

Last time, Paul confessed his feelings for Dawn, and I Blader8 got a nice new girlfriend

well, anyway the contest is 1 day away, and they learn something terrible

"What do yow mean the contest got moved to Vielstone City?" Dawn said shocked at hearing the news

"Well you see, it would be better for the contest managers to have it in a better location, but we have made it so that the contest will take place in a month" the contest manager said with a saddened face

Dawn turned to Ash

"Well I guess we can go to Eterna to get your badge, Ash"

Hearing this Ash was happy

"Yes, I'm going to go get me another sinnoh badge!"

Brock then spoke up "Yeah we might even see Paul there"

Hearing this Dawn started to think

_Yeah, Paul I can't believe he told me about his feelings towards me last night, but I'm going to stick with Ash_

"Hello? Earth to Dawn" Ash said waving his hand in front of her, she quickly snapped back to reality, and said "Oh sorry I was thinking about something"

"Oh ok, I was just wondering if I could talk to you in private"

"Um..sure Ash"

They walked back into the room

"So Ash what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was thinking about how much you wanted to do the contest, and you looked pretty sad when you were told it would be held later"

"Oh don't worry about me Ash, besides I'll still be able to do the contest"

Ash sighed, and pulled a box out of his pocket

"Dawn I got you a gift, to cheer you up"

He handed her the box, and she opened it to reveal a sparkling sapphire blue, pendent, with Dawn inscribed on the side. Dawn saw this, and tears started to form, Ash thought she didn't like it

"Oh I guess you don't like it then" he said sadly

She quickly turned "Oh no Ash I love it, these are tears of joy, I'm just so happy that someone besides my mom, cares so much about me"

Dawn then pulled Ash into a hug, and said

"I'm glad that we're a couple"

After showing Brock the gift, our three left for Eterna city, after walking around ten minutes or so, they had gotten lost in the middle of a huge forest, after meeting a trainer named Cheryl, they managed to get out, and Dawn captured a Buizel!

Now they are at Eterna city about to battle Gardenia

"They match will be a 2 vs 2 battle"The ref. Said

Ash pulled out a pokeball

"Staravia! I choose you!"

Staravia came out, ready to go

"Go Cherubi!"

Gardenia's pokeball opened revealing a pokemon in the shape of a cherry

"Cherubi start off with a leech seed!"

The cherry pokemon sprouted a seed, and launched it towards the bird

"Dodge, and use Areal Ace!"

Staravia dodged the seed, and made full contact

"Now Staravia, use quick attack followed by wing attack!"

Staravia, quickly smashed into Cherubi, then used the momentum to turn around, and smash it with its wings, After the blows, cherubi was having a rough time

"Cherubi, use Solarbeam!"

Cherubi started to gather light

"Staravia get out of there!"

It was too late, cherubi had fired, and hit Staravia

"Staravia lets use that secret attack we've been working on!"

Staravia then started to glow, as its wings spread farther, and it was charging power

"Now Staravia, Endeavor!"

Staravia flew, and smashed into Cherubi, making it fall to the ground

"Cherubi is unable to battle"

"well Ash, your tough"was all Gardenia could say, before she threw out another pokeball

"Go Roserade!"

a green pokemon with flowers for a head, and hands popped out

"Go Aipom!"

Ash's pokeball opened to reveal his Aipom

"Round 2, Roserade vs Aipom begin!"

"Aipom us Double Team!"

"Roserade solarbeam!"

Roserade started to charge up power, while Aipom made clones of itself

"Now Aipom use Focus Punch!"

The many Aipoms started to charge power, and they all closed in on Roserade

"Roserade fire the beam!"

Roserade launched the powerful beam hitting 3 of the clones, while the rest of the clones mauled Roserade, knocking it out.

"We did it Aipom!"

"Well Ash here is the Forest Badge"

Gardenia then handed Ash a badge with what appeared to be 3 tree like figures on it

"Yes I got a Forest Badge!"

Dawn was happy for Ash, so she went up to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Ash, blushed at this, and returned the gesture, afterwards, they rented some bikes, and went down cycling road, towards Hearthome city.

Please Read, and Review

Well this chapter is mostly like this because my new girlfriend asked me to make it special in a lovy dovy way, because she is a Pearlshipper, as well, and likes my story so far, so until next time see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or pokemon

Note: I won't get into big details with the contests

Last time: Ash defeated Gardenia, and our heroes were just now entering Hearthome City, when Dawn remembers something

"Hey wait guys, didn't Zoey say there was a contest here?"

"Yeah I think so Dawn"Brock said

"Well then good luck in it Dawn, I know you can win it"Ash said smiling

They finally reached the pokemon center, and went out for some lunch, meanwhile a certain trainer saw them from the streets.

"So it seems Dawn, and her loser boyfriend finally showed up"

The group ate, and then Brock went back to the center(most likely to flirt with some girls) while Dawn whispered something to Ash

"Hey Ash, you wanna go on another date?"

"Sure Dawn I'd love too"

So, Ash, and Dawn went on another date, this time they went to the movies, they saw a horror/romance, which eventually scared Dawn so much that she just decided to sit on Ash's lap, after the movie, Dawn took Ash to some stores so she could shop, while Ash wondered about certain things. Finally Ash asked

"Hey Dawn"

she turned to him "Yeah Ash"

"I'm just wondering but when's your birthday?"

Dawn didn't think that Ash would want to know, but she told him anyway

"well its actually in 2 days"

"2 days huh, ok thanks, thats good to know if I'm your boyfriend"

"ok Ash, lets just continue our date"

Ash, and Dawn went on, and finished their date, then went back to their room at the pokemon center.

They slept throught the night, and awoke the next morning with happy thoughts about Dawn winning her contest today. They got ready, ate breakfest, and went to the contest hall, an hour passed, and they announced the winner

"The winner of the Hearthome City contest isssss Dawn of Twinleaf Town!!!"

Dawn was so happy, and excited that she just took the trophy, and went back up to Ash

"See Dawn I knew you could do it!" Ash said smiling

"Aw..thanks Ash"

They left, and spent the rest of the day sightseeing, before they went back into their room, and falling asleep .

The next morning, they got their stuff, ready and they were about to leave, when Paul got in their way

"Hey Paul"Ash said

"Ash I challenge you to a battle"Paul demnded

"Fine"

"good, it will be one on one"

"Fine with me, lets get him Pikachu!"

_Pika!_

"Go Tyranitar!"

Paul threw his pokeball into the air, and a giant green monsterous pokemon popped out.

"Tyranitar use Dark Pulse, followed by a flamethrower"

"Pikachu dodge it"

It was too late, the Dark Pulse hit Pikachu, and stunned it making Flamethrower a direct hit

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash said wondering if his pokemon was ok

Pikachu was on the ground, and could barely stand up

"Tyranitar use Mach Punch"

Tyranitar quickly dashed right in front of pikachu, and punched it in the face knocking pikachu out

"Now Tyranitar start charging up, a Hyper Beam"

an orange ball started forming at Tyranitar's mouth while Paul just stood there laughing

Dawn suddenly yelled at Paul

"Paul, you know Pikachu's knocked out yet you still want to beat it pu, thats Cruel!"

Dawn went to get Pikachu, and Tyranitar had finished charging, and fired, Ash saw this, and pushed, Dawn, and Pikachu out of the way as the blast engulfed him, when the smoke settled nothing was there except for As's hat

Please read, and review

pretty sad huh? Well I must say thanks to my great reviewers, and once again Kelly(girlfriend) helped me with this one


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokemon: A New Love chapter 11**

Disclaimer:Don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Note: This chapter will constantly switch parts, so I'll try to announce each switch

with a double space

Last time Ash, and Paul were in a battle, and Paul's Tyranitar launched a Hyper Beam, which Ash couldn't escape, Dawn looked at the hat crying, about her now gone boyfriend

"Ash, I..I can't believe your gone.."she just had a fit, and after about 20 minutes of crying, Brock finally told her that Ash wouldn't want her crying, and mourning over him.

They started to head back to the center.

Meanwhile in a nearby alley, a boy with black raven hair, and deep brown eyes was waking up, along with a tiny yellow mouse, once the boy got up, he noticed he was in an old alley, then a familiar voice called to him

"Hey Ash, I'm Glad your alright" the voice said

Ash turned, and saw something that could destroy, his relationship with Dawn, before his eyes was one of his former companions. She was a girl with light brown hair, who wore a green bandana on her head, and she also wore a skirt like Dawn, only it was a little bigger.

"May??? what are you doing here?"

"Ash, I thought you would be more grateful, after I just saved your life"

"Wait you saved me?"

"Thats right Ash, now lets go to the center so you can rest"

Ash got up, to walk, but immeadietly fell down, May noticed this

"Ah. My legs really hurt"

"Here Ash"she said holding out her hand

Ash took her handd, and she put his arm over her head, and around to her shoulder, as they both walked towards the pokemon center.

At the pokemon center

Dawn was still crying, and upset over what had happened, and she fell asleep on the bed, with tears still in her eyes, Brock meanwhile took this time to take a nap himself.

Back at Ash, and May, they had arrived, at the pokemon center, as May got a room there, and Ash went to his room, he entered, and noticed that Dawn had fallen asleep crying, and Brock had fallen asleep, as well, Ash went, and picked up his sleeping girlfriend, and grabbed the gift that was for her birthday, ad he carried her out, to atop a high hill, with a beauttiful sunset nearby

"Dawn..Dawn"Ash said trying to wake the girl up

She opened her eyes a little bit, then closed them back, only to open them fully right afterword

"Ash.."

"Its me Dawn, I told you I would never leave you"

Dawn then started forming Tears, again, and started to cry on Ash, embracing him in a giant hug

"I thought you were gone"she said still crying

"No Dawn, I would never leave you"He said

He then pulled out the box, opened it up, and handed it to her, it was a saphire blue, bracelet with the words _I'll never leave you _inscribed on it

Dawn embraced him, in another giant hug, with tears of joy still coming out of her eyes

"Ash..I love you so much"she said

"I love you too Dawn"he replied softly

The two then pulled together, and kissed each other on the lips for what seemed like an eternity

please read and review

Sorry its short

Its quite touching don't you think

The next chapter will most likely be on either Saturday or Monday, but you never know I'm full of surprises, and may pull one out tonight


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 12**

disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Last time we find out that Ash had been saved by none other than May! Ash, and Dawn had a nice loving scene(Aww) and they were on there way back towards town, May met them at the edge of town, and they all walked back to the center together while Ash explained to both of them who each other was. May looked a little saddened when Ash said that he, and Dawn were very close. She didn't think that he meant they were boyfriend, and girlfriend, in fact she thought that he only meant that they had been traveling together for quite some time now. When they got back to the center, May brought Ash outside of his room to talk to him in private, meanwhile Dawn, was laying on the bed near the door, so that she could hear every word said, so basically she was making sure something bad didn't happen to her or Ash, then she heard then start talking and she started listening

"So, um.. Ash its good to see you"May said softly

"Yeah its great to see you too May"

"So how are you doing with the badge collecting?"

"I've only gotten two out of eight, and how are you with your ribbons?"

May only looked at him with a sad look on her face

"I havn't been getting past the first round ever since we split up"

"Oh thats too bad, Dawn just got her first ribbon the other day"

"Ash, there is something else I want to ask you"

"Yeah whats is it?"

"Do you think you could come with me back to Johto, and travel with me? You can still do the johto league there"

When Dawn heard this she started to think about Ash leaving, and breaking up with her just to travel with May, a few tears started to form while she thought _please Ash don't go with May_

"I'm sorry May, but that wouldn't be fair to Dawn, since I told her that I would be there to support here in her contests"Ash replied

"But Ash...I thought you would do it because I love you"

Dawn's heart started to swell when she heard this _Ash is so caring he'll go with her, I can't believe I'm going to lose him _

"Sorry May, but my love belongs to someone else, and I'll stay here, and be with her no matter what"

Both Dawn, and May were shocked, and they both started to get teary eyes, Dawn's were out of joy, while May's were out of sadness, May then walked off heading for her room while Ash walked in his room, and he immdietly noticed Dawn with her teary eyes

"Dawn are you alright"

"Yeah Ash, I heard your conversation with May, and I'm just so happy that you turned her down for me"

"Now Dawn, I told you I would always be there for you, and I couldn't really do that if I'm in Johto"

She was so happy that she pulled him in for a hug, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile in May's room

"I have to break up, Ash, and Dawn in order to have Ash to myself"

"I see you want to break them up too"

May turned to see a trainer with purple hair staring at her

"Lets be partners he said, my name's Paul"

please Read, and review

Sorry its short, after a nice weekend, I should be able to think more clearly


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokemon A New Love Chapter 13**

Diaclaimer: I don't own nintendo or Pokemon

Note: This is not going to be a MayxPaul thing in case your wondering

Last time, Ash wasn't dead, and him and Dawn had yet another romance scene, while they came across their old friend May! Ash, Dawn, and Brock went to sleep in their room, and although this rom had 3 beds, Dawn still decided she would sleep close to Ash. They were all having a nice sleep when someone knocked on their door, this woke the trio up, as Ash went and opened the door

"May, what is it?"He said grumbling

"Well Ash, it seems that nurse Joy thought I left when I went to stargaze, and they gave my room to someone else, so I was wondering if I could stay in here with you guys?"

Dawn didn't like the sound of this as she thought to herself

_I doubt nurse Joy would do something like that, she's probably just trying to snugglle up with Ash_

Of course though Ash was nice, and said

"well I guess its ok if you sleep in that bed"he said pointing to the empty bed

"Oh, but where will Dawn sleep?"

"She'll just sleep in my bed, with me"

May stared at Dawn in shock upon hearing this, May then turned to Ash

"You've been letting Dawn sleep in your bed??"

"Well yeah, we're going out, and it calms her down, so she doesn't get nightmare's"

"But, I thought that you would at least sleep in seperate beds?"

Dawn noticed a bit of Jealousy in May's voice after hearing that, and spoke up

"Well May, Ash has been a very nice boyfriend, and he also gave me this" she said showing May her necklace

After talking a bit more, They all went back to sleep, except for May, as she just stared at Ash, and Dawn

_look at her, cuddling up with Ash like that, I should be the one Ash is holding, I should be the one traveling with him, In fact I should be the one that Ash loves, but I won't worry for My plan will take place soon enough_

and with that May got up, and carefully picked Dawn up, and layed her on the spare bed, making sure not too wake her up, then May carefully crept into the spot that Dawn had been before, and she fell asleep.

Dawn got up the next morning, and saw that May was cuddled up to Ash, she started thinking

_I can't believe her!!! she was so jealous that she took me out of Ash's arms, just so she could be held by him!_

Dawn was so angry that she woke up everyone, except Ash, by yelling in their ears, when Ash got up, he turned to Dawn

"Hey whats with the yelling?"

She went up near Ash, and kissed him on the cheek

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you up Ash"

May started to turn red with anger at the sight of this, Ash noticed and said

"Hey May your face is all red, are you not feeling well?"

May then thought that this was a erfect opportunity to be with Ash, so she started to fake coughing, but Ash still believed they were real, Dawn knew what she was really doing though, and May spoke up, trying to make her voice sound weak

"Yes Ash, I'm not feeling well"

"Here May"Ash sat up, and moved over so that May, cold sit next to him, and lean on him, Dawn of course co0uldn't believe that May would do something like that right in front of her, she quickly went, and sat down on the other side of Ash, and she started cuddling up to him, May saw this, and moved even closer to Ash, while Dawn then gave Ash, a big hug, followed by May giving Ash, a crushing embrace, finally Ash spoke up

"I'm glad your happy next to me, but May I can barely breath"

May backed, off while Dawn stayed giving Ash, a hug, and she quickly kissed him on the cheek, knowing that May would be flustered by her action.

May was in fact a bit angry, but instead she just decided that she would get close to Ash, while Dawn took her shower. After about 10 minutes, Dawn went in the shower while May started to snuggle up closer to, Ash, and she gave him a big hug, Ash then brought up a good question

" So May"

"Yeah Ash"

"How did you save me from the blast anyway?"

May pulled out a pokeball, and tossed it in the air, it popped open, and a white pokemon with green hair came out, the pokemon looked like a ballerina

"Well I saw you were about to get hit, so I got Kirlia, to use teleport"

"Oh well thanks again May"

May was happy, and after a little bit, Dawn came out of the shower, and they all went out, and spent the day together, Dawn, and May dragged Ash to a bunch of stores, before they finally stopped at a park.

"Hey Ash"

"Yeah Dawn"

"I got you a present while shopping"

May then thought

_Dang it, I should have gotten Ash a present!_

Dawn then handed Ash a box, he opened it revealing a dark purple shirt, with black pants

"Thanks Dawn"

"Why don't you try them on, there's a changing room in that store over there" she said while pointing to a building

Ash went in, and changed, putting his old clothes in his bag

"They look good on you" Dawn said happily

"You really think so?"

"Of course Ash"

May then turned to Ash, and quickly said

"Hey Handsome" In a flirty tone

Ash was surprised by this, Ash May then went around, and started to snuggle one of his shoulders, Dawn noticed this, and decided to snugle on the other shoulder. They finally got back to the center, and as they walked byb Nurse Joy, she thought

_I didn't know that boys his age could be pimps_

Well Read, and Review as always

This will probably be the only chapter to come out today, unless I get another one done tonight around 7. I have to spend the day with Kelly at a mall for 6 hours, and we leave at noon, so yeah thats why.

I decided to end this chapter with comedy Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo

Last time: May, and Dawn started to compete for Ash, while Nurse Joy thought Ash was a pimp!(lol)

They went to sleep, but with Ash in his bed, with May, and Dawn on each of his sides. They both snuggled up to him, and crept closer, Brock came back from his flirtuitous day, and saw them

_Man Ash your lucky, you have 2 hot girls trying to win your heart_

He then put his bags down, and went to sleep.

The next day they got up, got ready, and left to head towards Veilstone city, along the way May, and Dawn got into an argument about impressing Ash by winning more ribbons then the other before Ash turned around and said something

"Will you two please stop fighting! I don't care if May has won more ribbons, I don't care if Dawn has cuter pokemon! I do care about my ears though, and I want you to stop fighting!"

Dawn, and May were shocked at Ash's behavior, he looked at them

"Sorry I snapped you guys" and with that he turned around

"Wow"was all that came out of both of their mouths

They continued, and eventually made it to Soleceon Town where they stayed for the night, meanwhile Dawn got up, and went outside on the balcony with her mothers good luck ribbon in hand

"Oh please goddess of luck, and fortune, please make Ash stay with me, and not leave for May"

She went back inside only to find May was gone, she saw that the door was cracked open a bit, and she went into the hallway, only to see someone with a green bandana turn quickly, Dawn followed, and she finally stopped out in the woods, where she heard two people talking

"So have you placed the scent on him?"

"Yeah Paul, when Dawn wakes up tomorrow she'll smell my perfume, and I'll lie saying we made out last night, that will make Dawn be angry at Ash, and she'll want to break up with him"

"Good then operation break-up will be closer to a success"

Dawn heard this, and thought about it

_I know May would want to break Ash, and me up, but why would Paul, well i might as well get back to the room._

Dawn left quietly, and went back into the room, worried about the conversation she had heard

Please Read, and Review

Sorry fans its way shorter, well anyway this song rocks

Song: Go to youtube, and search pokemon skater boy, it will be the 2nd one

if you want to see a pic of the people who would apply to me for that song then PM me


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: Don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Last time: Dawn heard of a plot between May, and Paul about breaking her relationship with Ash, we now join our heroes, and anti-hero, as they travel across the plains towards Veilstone city, when a downpour starts, Ash then pulls out a red, and blue umbrella, and opens it up, as does Brock only his with brown, and black, instead of the red/blue. Dawn, and May didn't have an umbrella, so Dawn went under Ash's and started to cuddle up with him. May then went under the other side of Ash, and did the same, of course the umbrella was meant for 1-2 people, and May's side was still getting rained on because of this, so Ash moved to the side a bit, and making May dry, but it got Dawn wet.instead, so finally Ash slowed Down, and Brock came up next to him, making it so that May was under part of Ash's umbrella, and she was also under part of Brocks umbrella, Ash then noticed a Pokemon in the nearby grass, and pulled out his dex to scan it

_Riolu, the young fighter pokemon, not much is known besides that it is the pre-evolved form of Lucario_

Hearing this both Ash, and May thought about there adventure with Sir Aaron, and his Lucario

Ash decided he would catch it,

"go Aipom!"

Aipom came out, ready to go

"Use swift!"

Aipom shot out multiple stars each hitting Riolu, who was already feeling weak

Ash then threw a pokeball at it, a couple of seconds later the pokeball clicked, and Ash took his new pokemon out to introduce it to his new pals, Riolu was happy to meet more pokemon, and they traveled farther, after an hour or 2 the group had finally reached Veilstone city.

"First things first, I've got to heal my pokemon to get ready for the Gym battle"Ash said happily

"Aw Ash, can we please just relax the rest of the day? I'm tired" Dawn said

"Sure Dawn, I can do it tomorow"

"Thanks Ash"

She then gave him a hug, as nurse joy, came back handing Ash his pokeballs, and Pikachu, as well as Riolu.

"I'm amazed at your Riolu"Joy said happily

"What for?"Ash said wondering

"Well this Riolu is very happy, just like Pikachu, I can tell its getting ready to evolve, any day now"

Hearing this Ash was shocked, but he still yelled out of excitement

They took a look around town, before Dawn noticed a poster

_Come one, come All to the Veilstone legend contest, it was to be held in Floaroma, but its being held here instead, and because of the delay, it will be worth 2 ribbons!_

Both May, and Dawn looked at the poster, then at one another

"I'm going to win that contest, and prove to Ash, I'm better then you" May said smiling evilly

"I'll show you!" was all that came out of Dawn's mouth, and then they both stormed off dragging Ash with them, they then signed up for the contest

"Now this is a double contest, so you will need to pick your partner"The judge said

immediately Dawn told him

"Ash here is my partner"

"Hey I think you should let Ash choose whose partner he wants to be" May remarked quickly

May, and Dawn turned, and faced Ash, while May started to do the little sad face, and which made Ash feel a little guilty, while Dawn was doing the teary eyes stunt, which made Ash feel sad

Ash suddenly had an idea

"I know I'll flip a coin, heads is Dawn, Tails is May" Ash said flipping a coin in midair

It landed in Ash's hand Heads first

"I'll be with Dawn since its heads first"Ash said

Dawn cheered happily, as May simply grumbled "Lucky"

the judge turned to May

"Who will be your partner miss?"

Suddenly Paul walked in

"I'll be her partner"

They were signed up, and they went back to the Vielstone center, and got into their rooms

They were all chatting happily, before Ash got up, and was about to walk out before Dawn spoke to him

"Where are you going Ash?"

"I'm kinda hungry, so I'm going to go get dinner"

"Oh ok then, mind if I join you?"

"Sure if you wanted too"

So Ash, and Dawn went, and had dinner, Dawn technically classified this as they were on a date

and they went back, and fell asleep, all except Ash who merely got up, and went into the center lobby.

He pulled out a sheet of paper, and started writing on it, the next morning, May found Ash in the lobby, and she wrapped her arms around him, when she finally noticed that Dawn was coming, she quickly put her lips up to his, making it look like they were both in a deep kiss, when Dawn noticed this she yelled

"Ash!"

This woke up Ash, and he quickly got up

"Dawn whats wrong?"

"I just caught you kissing May, thats whats wrong!"she said furiously

"What do you mean? I didn't kiss May?"

"So now your lying to me!"

"Look Dawn please try to calm down"

"I thought you only loved me" she said tears started to form

"I do only love you, and I even have something for you"

Ash then picked up the paper, and handed it to her, she slowly read it

_Your hair is like a Diamond, shining and Beautiful_

_Your hair is like a saphire, magnificent, and priceless_

_Your heart is a ruby, eternal, and unpredictable_

_I'm happy to know your happy, I'm joyful, if you are as well, we are connected by a special bond_

_You make me feel well, just being near me_

_Before I met you, my life was an empty shell, hollow, and without purpose_

_Your love, and happyness filled the shell up turning it into a glourious way to live_

_You are the Dawn of my beginning_

_I love you Dawn_

Of course Ash knew he wasn't a romantic, but Dawn still thought it was beatiful anyway, she started to cry tears of joy, as she came closer to Ash, and placed her lips on his kissing him, it finally stopped when she pulled away for some air, and she sat down next to him, he got up, and actually picked her up as well, and started walking towards the room, with Dawn in his hands.

May noticed that along with Paul, and quickly said

"Dang it the kis didn't work, I guess all that laves left is the contest"

Please Read, and Review

in case your wondering the youtube video is from jamesholt5

This was supervised by Kelly, who apparantly thinks I may be a romantic

And because I've been doing short chapters for a bit, I made this one a little longer then usual


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: Don't own nintendo or pokemon

Last time: Our heroes went under more situations as May, and Paul tried to break Ash, and Dawn apart by using the kissing tactic. It failed, and there is only one day left before the contest, Ash, and Dawn left to go spend the day together, May would have came along, but she had to teach Paul, about contest battles.

So Ash, and Dawn went, and looked at the sites, and they even played some games at the game corner, which Ash used the winnings to get Dawn a Piplup doll, and finally after a while Ash realized he could have his gym battle. So they went to the gym, only to find it was closed, and would re-open after the contest.

They spent the rest of the day having fun, and it finally became nightfall, when they sat down on a bench, and stared at the stars

"Dawn" Ash said

"Yes Ash"

"I think that we should get back before it starts raining" he said pointing to some pretty dark clouds

"Yeah your right"

They got up, and went back to the center.

When they reached their room, Dawn went into the bathroom to get changed for bed, while Ash just sat down on his bed, suddenly May walked in wearing a skirt shorter than Dawns, and a very tight top, she turned to Ash, and jumped on him, which took him by surprise, and made him fall back

"Hey May! What was that for"

"I know you liked it Ash, so don't lie to me"she said in a flirty, and kinda hot tone

"Can you get off of me?" Ash said back

May quickly got off of Ash, when Dawn came out, and she looked at May.

Dawns eyes then grew very wide as she looked at what she was wearing, May noticed, and quickly said

"You scared Ash will leave you for me now that I'm hotter then you?"

"I doubt that my Ash will leave me just if you want to make yourself look like a prostitute!"

"How dare you, you little witch!" May remarked

A catfight then followed with them each yelling different insults at each other, Ash tried to stop them, but they just pushed him aside, there fighting had waken up Pikachu, Ash turned to the pokemon

"I guess you should use thundershock on them"

Pikachu then let out a little non-lethal jolt of electricity at them, which knocked them both out, Ash then went, and picked up Dawn, and layed her in his bed, and he put May in the chair, with a blanket over her. Ash then went to the nurse, and got himself a room, so that he could be alone in peace, he went in, fell on the bed, and went to sleep.

The next day, Dawn, and May both got up around the same time, and noticed that they were in different spots from last night, they looked around only to find Ash was missing.

May said aloud

"I bet he went to the cafeteria to get breakfest!" and after that she ran off

Dawn then followed, but took a different path when she heard Ash's voice

"Ok now lets go get Dawn, ya ready Pikachu"

_Pika!_

Ash opened the door, and saw Dawn was right ouside the door

"Why did you get a different room?" she asked

"I did it to get away from the fighting between you, and May"

"Oh" she said, she then turned, and went back to the room to get changed

Meanwhile May was still in the cafeteria looking for Ash

"Ash, are you in here?" she called

Paul then walked in

"I doubt he's here since I just saw him walk out of the center with Dawn" he said

"Darn her!"

"Well c'mon we have to go to the contest spot"

They both walked to the Contest arena, and went into the waiting room.

May, went and sat next to Ash, when Ash spoke up

"Um.. May why don't you sit next to your partner Paul?" he said

Paul then spoke up

"No Ash, she wants you so be nice and let her be with you, we all know I don't want her near me unless we're battling"

Finally after about 10 minutes of waiting the contest started, after 30 minutes of appeals, the results were in

"The contestents to enter the final round are" the contest manager said

"May, and Paul! Ash, and Dawn!, Jimmy, and Erika, and finally Tyler, and Kelly!"

"and now to decide who will face off in the 2nd round!"

the screen then showed 4 squares, and flashed, and after a bit of randomizing, the matchups were

May and Paul VS Dawn and Ash

Tyler and Kelly VS Jimmy and Erika

May, and Dawn went into the other room, and started to talk

"I have a deal for you Dawn"

"What May"

"If Paul, and I defeat you, you have to promise to break up with Ash"

"and what if we win?"

"I'll stop harassing you, and Ash, and I'll personally do something to make Ash love you even more than he already does"

"I guess I'll follow the deal"

"Good choice Dawn" May said as they both walked back into the other, room, and then finally into the arena!

Read, and Review, and Supervised by Kelly

Well I make a guest appearance with Kelly as my Partner

You will be able to see our perfect unson pokemon Diamond/Pearl teams

Until next time see ya


	17. Chapter 17

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Last time: We got to see the contest finalists, and Dawn makes a bet on Ash, but can she win the contest to save her boyfriend?

Ash, May, Dawn, and Paul all entered the arena, Ash, and Dawn on one side, Paul, and May on the other. They each chose their pokemon

"Go Riolu!" Ash said

"Lets go Piplup!" Dawn said

"Gravelor, Stand By!" Paul said

"C'mon Skitty!" May said

The pokemon appeared, and the ref. Quickly said

"Riolu, and Piplup VS Skitty, and Gravelor, let the battle begin"

"Gravelor use Earthquake!"

"Riolu, jump"

"You jump as Well Piplup"

"Skitty jump on Gravelor, and use Blizzard on Piplup"

The blizzard flew, and hit Piplup, freezing it in a block of ice

"Gravelor, use Rollout on Riolu!"

Gravelor curled into a ball, and headed straight for Riolu

"Riolu use counter!"

Riolu countered the hit, and launched Gravelor towards Piplup, which made Gravelor smash through the ice, and break Piplup free

"Thanks Ash"Dawn said

"No problem, Good Job Riolu!"

Riolu put a happy smile on, and then went back into battle phase

"Skitty use Assist, and aim for Riolu!"

Skitty jumped into the air, and fired a giant flame towards riolu

"Piplup, get rid of that with Bubblebeam!"

Piplup shot bubbles, which made the flame weaker, but it didn't get rid of it all together, Riolu was hit

"Riolu!"

Ash saw as his pokemon jumped out of the flame with fiery marks on its body

"Gravelor use fissure on Riolu!"

A giant crack came, and it was coming towards Riolu, without thinking, Ash jumped in, and picked Riolu up, but he was falling into the pit now

Suddenly Riolu started to glow white, and grew in size, Riolu had evolved into Lucario!

Lucario grabbed onto Ash, and wall jumped his way back up, they finally reached the top

"Ash I'm glad your ok!"Dawn said relieved

"Yeah Dawn, and look Riolu evolved into Lucario!"

they then went back into battle

"Lucario use Force Palm on Skitty!"

Lucario raised its hand up, and it picked up Skitty, by doing so, Lucario then tossed skitty into the wall

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam on Gravelor!"

The bubbles hit, and gravelor started to shake, and finally used a last ditch attack

"Gravelor use Rock throw on Lucario!"

"Lucario use counter!"

Lucario smacked the rocks back, hitting Gravelor

"Piplup finish it with Bubblebeam!"

The bubbles hit knocking Gravelor out

May was all alone now, it was just her, and skitty, since Paul was now out

Lucario use Metal Claw on Skitty!"

Lucario's hand started to glow, and he swiped at Skitty, making a hit

"Skitty use Attract on Lucario!"

Skitty shot a little heart at Lucario, who was now under Skitty's spell

"Piplup try to snap Lucario out of it, by using Peck on Skitty!"

Piplups beak started to grow a little, and he launched forwards hitting Skitty, which almost knocked it out

"Skitty use double edge!"

Skitty started running at full force towards Piplup who was backed into a corner, and didn't have an escape

"Piplup use bubblebeam to launch yourself into the air!"

Piplup did so, and avoided the attack, as Skitty rammed into the wall knocked out

"Lucario, and Piplup are the winners of this match!"

Dawn quickly went up to Piplup, and hugged him, as he started to glow white, and grow in size, after it had ended, Piplup had evolved into Prinplup!

Ash, and Dawn went up to Paul, and May as Ash held out his hand to shake, May put her hand in his, and shook it

"It was a good match May"

"Yes it was Ash"

everyone except Paul went back into the watching room, Paul left instead

When they got back, Kelly, and Tyler talked to them

"Good Job out there you two"Tyler said

"Yeah you two are a cute couple"Kelly said

"You really think so?" Dawn said

"Yeah you kinda do, and you also have strong Pokemon like your Lucario" Tyler said talking to Ash

"Thanks" Ash said

A bell rang meaning that it was time for the next match

"Well thats our cue" Tyler said

"Good luck you two" Ash said

"Thanks lovebirds" Kelly said

"Hey it looks like you gave your heart to Tyler" Dawn said

"I guess thats true" Kelly said

They then left, and headed into the arena

Please Read, and Review supervised by Kelly

Well now its our match, and I hope you like it

In case you havn't figured it out, my name is Tyler

Well until next time see ya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 18**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or nintendo

Last time: Ash, and Dawn defeated May, and Paul, Ash's Riolu, and Dawn's Piplup evolved, they became friends with Tyler, and Kelly

Ash, Dawn, and May sat down, and looked up at the giant moniter, ready to watch their new friends battle

"Get ready to battle Lumineon"Erika said

"Go Smeargle!" Jimmy shouted

"Lets go Lopunny" Kelly said

"C'mon out Typhlosion!" Tyler said

The ref once again said

"Typhlosion, and Lopunny VS Smeargle, and Lopunny, let the battle begin!"

"Lopunny use helping hand!"

"Now Typhlosion use Lava Plume on Smeargle!"

Typhlosion launched a giant ball of fire, and lava towards, Smeargle

"Lumineon use Water Pulse, and try to get rid of that Lava Plume!"

Lumineon shot water at the ball, but it had no effect due to Lopunny's helping hand power

The ball hit Smeargle head on, nearly knocking it out

"Smeargle use Psychic, on Lopunny!"

"Typhlosion use Swift on Smeargle!"

As soon as Smeargle was able to lift Lopunny, she came back down thanks to Typhlosion

"Lumineon, use Surf on Typhlosion!"

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch on Smeargle"

"Typhlosion, protect yourself by using Flame wheel!"

Lumineon formed a giant wave, and shot it at Typhlosion who curled up, and used his fire, to evaporate a lot of the water that came near, meanwhile Lopunny was continuesly punching Smeargle

"Smeargle time for us to use Volt Tackle!"

Smeargle started to charge electricity up as it ran towards Typhlosion

"Lopunny use Ice Beam to freeze the ground near Smeargle!"

Lopunny then froze the floor making Smeargle slip, ending its attack

"Now Typhlosion use Thunderpunch on Lumineon!"

Typhlosions fist started to gain electricity around it, as he went up, and punched Lumineon knocking it out

"Lumineon!" Erika cried

"Smeargle lets use Psychic on Typhlosion!"

Smeargle started to lift Typhlosion into the air

"Lopunny use Dizzy Punch on Smeargle!"

Lopuuny went up to Smeargle, and started punching it, which knocked it out

"Typhlosion, and Lopunny win"

"Yes!" they both said, while Kelly kissed Tyler on his cheek, they then went back into the waiting room

"Wow Tyler, your Typhlosion is Amazing" Ash said

"Your Lopunny rocked too Kelly!" Dawn said

"Thanks you guys, but now we're going to face off" Tyler said

"Yeah, but still it will be a good match" Ash said

meanwhile Dawn was talking to Kelly about the places they've been, and about their pokemon

"I hope my Buneary will be a tought Lopunny like yours!" Dawn said

"Well just get it happy, and It will be even closer" Kelly said

The bell rang, as Ash, Dawn, Kelly, and Tyler walked into the arena

"Lets go Lucario!" Ash said

"Go Prinplup" Dawn said

"Say hello Flygon!" Kelly said

"C'mon out Dragonite!"

the ref once again announced

"Flygon, and Dragonite VS Prinplup, and Lucario let the battle begin!"

"Dragonite use Thunderbolt!"

"Prinplup use Peck on Dragonite!"

"Flygon, use Dragon Claw on Prinplup!"

"Lucario use Metal Claw on Flygon!"

Dragonite launched the thunder, hitting Prinplup, while Flygon, and Lucario were at a stalemate

"Flygon use Flamethrower!"

Flygon then opened her mouth, and shot flames at Lucario, knocking it back

"Now Dragonite use Wing Attack!"

Dragonite swooped by and hit Lucario with its wings

"Flygon use Crunch on Prinplup!"

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam!"

Prinplup launched bubbles at Flygon, which stopped its attack

"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse on Lucario!"

Dragonite then shot a blast hitting Lucario, making it fall back a bit

"Flygon, use Flamethrower on Lucario!"

Flygon flew by launching flames at Lucario, knocking it out

"Prinplup use Metal Claw on Dragonite!"

Prinplup jumped into the air, and hit Dragonite, though it didn't do much

"Dragonite use thunderbolt!"

Dragonite then shot thunder at Prinplup, who just barely managed to avoid it

"Flygon use Earthquake!"

Flygon then slammed hard on the ground causing it to shake tremendously, which opened the crack from earlier, and Prinplup fell into it

"No Prinplup!" Dawn called

"Dragonite, swoop down, and catch Prinplup!"

Dragonite flew down, and caught the pokemon, bringing it back up

"Dragonite, use Energy Ball on the crack!"

Dragonite shot a ball, which stuck towards the top of the crack

"Now Flygon use Flamethrower on the crack!"

Flygon then melted the energy ball, causing it to harden melding the sides together

"Now that that is taken care of, lets finish the batle" Kelly said

"Prinplup use Peck on Flygon!"

"Flygon use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon had clawed Prinplup before it even got close to hitting with the Peck, Prinplup was knocked out

"Flygon, and Dragonite are the winners!"

"Congratulations, and here are your 2 ribbons!"

The manager then handed each of them a ribbon

Ash then came up

"Thanks for a great battle"

"No problem, you have some great potential Ash" Tyler said

Dawn then went up to Tyler

"Thanks for saving Prinplup!"

"Your welcome, I wouldn't want you losing your pokemon" Tyler said

They then talked a bit more, when they got back outside

"Well where are you two going" Dawn said

"We're going to stay here, and sightsee, what about you?" Kelly said

"I'm going to face off against the gym leader here!" Ash said

"I'm going to try to win more contests!" Dawn said

"Well Ash, would you like me to help train you for your battle?" Tyler said

"Would you really do that?" Ash asked

"Of course, it would give me something to do" Tyler said happily

"Well then I accept your offer" Ash said as they shook hands

"Oh here you go Dawn" Kelly said

She then handed Dawn one of their ribbons

"But this is yours, I couldn't accept it, besides you need it to enter the grand festival" Dawn said

"No I don't need it, and besides it matches your nice blue eyes" Kelly said

"What do you mean you don't need it?" Dawn asked as she took the ribbon

"Well she's one the grand festival 5 times before" Tyler said

"5 times!" Dawn said alarmed

"yep, so she doesn't need any more ribbons" Tyler said

"Its getting late, I think we should get to our room at the center" Kelly said

"Yeah your right" Ash said

"Well training starts tomorrow, I'll come get you" Tyler said

They then walked to the center, and when Brock noticed Kelly, he started trying to flirt with her

Tyler literally dragged him away from her

"Your not taking my girlfriend!" Tyler said while dragging him away

At this the others laughed, and they started to go to their rooms

"See you tomorow" Kelly said

"Same here, and thanks for the ribbon" Dawn said

They went to their rooms, and fell asleep

Read, and Review please, and supervised by Kelly

I made this chapter pretty long, as a sorry for the short chapters

Hope you liked it, and these really are pokemon off of Our games

until next time see ya!


	19. Chapter 19

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo, or pokemon

Last time: Tyler, and Kelly managed to win the contest, Tyler volunteers to help train Ash, and Tyler defended Kelly from Brock's cruddy pick-up lines

* * *

We now join Tyler, and Ash as they head into a clearing south of the city

"This is a good spot Ash, we'll train here"

"Ok then"

Ash then put his stuff down, and released all of his pokemon

"So Tyler do you know what type the Veilstone gym uses?"

"They like to use fighting types" he then looked at Ash's pokemon

"So you should use Staravia, Lucario, and Pikachu"

The three pokemon were happy as Turtwig just went into a slump, Tyler tried cheering it up

"Hey Turtwig, don't wory, your going to help Ash defeat the 4rth gym easily!"

Turtwig looked up a bit better knowing that he would help his ttrainer out a lot at the next gym

"So Tyler, who are we going to train first?"

"Hm.. lets train Lucario"

Lucario stepped forward, as Tyler drew a pokeball

"Let's go!"

A Lucario came, out, only this Lucario was larger in size, and had apparantly been in more battles

"Well Ash the Veilstone gym may be full of fighting types, but they play defensively, so you must teach Lucario, and your other pokemon how to avoid, and block attacks, as well as look for a weak point"

"Ok thanks for the tip!"

"Lucario shoot a slow Aura sphere"

Tyler's Lucario charged up, and shot a small bluish ball towards Ash's Lucario

"Now Ash, this attack cannot be avoided, so you must think of an attack that can block it

"Lucario use Metal Claw!"

Lucario came, and slashed the sphere in half

"Good, but that was at a slow speed, now Lucario launch a normal speed one!"

Lucario shot another ball, and this one was traveling at four times the speed of the previous one. As soon as Ash's Lucario started to get Metal Claw ready it had already hit

"Ash, you need to try to get Lucario to start charging Metal Claw as soon as you see my Lucario charging up power"

"Ash understood, and they kept training.

* * *

Meanwhile we now join Kelly, May, and Dawn

apparantly now that May had apologized, Mey, and Dawn became good friends, since they both had many things in common, they were all talking happily, while they walked around a festival in town, when Paul, walked up

"Look its Paul" May said

"Oh look its pathetic partner, lover girl, and Dawn" Paul said

"Hey you weren't a good partner either Paul!" May said

"Yeah, yeah, I just came here to ask Dawn if she would like to go out with me for lunch"

"Paul, I know your just trying to win her heart, but I doubt you'll succeed" Kelly said

"Ha, well at least she doesn't hide behind her man like a coward" Paul said

"What! I don't hide behind Tyler, we cooperate together!" Kelly said angry

"Yeah I bet you couldn't even beat me"

"Well I'll battle you right now then!"

"Fine with me, it will be a double battle"

"Go, Blissey!, go Froslass!"

"Tyranitar, and Quagsire stand by!"

The pokemon came out, ready to fight

"Frosslass, use Ice beam on Tyranitar!, Blissey use Attract on Quagsire!"

Both hits made contact as Tyranitars lower half was frozen, meanwhile Quagsire was charmed by Blissey, and refused to attack

"Quagsire, snap out of it, Tyranitar use Hyper Beam on the ice!"

"Frosslass use Ominous Wind on Quagsire, Blissey you use Dynamicpunch on Tyranitar!"

Frosslass sent a looming Dark wind at Quagsire, which knocked it back pretty far, Meanwhile Blissey went up, and punched Tyranitar very hard knocking it out

"Tyranitar return!"

Now it was Frosslass, and Blissey against Quagsire

"Now Frosslass use Ice beam!, Blissey use Seismic toss!"

Frosslass froze Quagsire while Blissey then picked up the iced over pokemon, and jumped high in the air, slamming Quagsire to the ground knocking it out

"Return Quagsire!"

Kelly was victorious, and everyone was happy except Paul, who merely cursed under his breath.

"Well anyway" Paul said as he turned to Dawn

"Would you like to come to lunch with me today?"

"Um.. I don't think Ash would like that" Dawn said

"Don't worry! If Paul promises to pay for our meals, then I'll explain it to Ash, in case he finds out" Kelly said

"Well ok then I was getting a bit hungry" Dawn said

They went to a nice restaurant, and ate, Paul didn't try anything, he decided that he would wait, a bit more.

After they ate, they said thanks to Paul, and went back to the festival when they started to have a very intersting conversation

"So How did you meet Tyler?" May aid asking Kelly

"well we were at a festival like this one, our parents were good friends, and he had been rejected by a girl named Harmony a year ago, I felt a little sorry for him, so we went to talk and then we found out, that we have a lot in common, so we entered a Kareoke contest, and we won, and he even gave the trophy to me saying that he liked me enough that he would rather have me, then the trophy" Kelly said

"Aw thats so sweet" Dawn said

"Which song did you sing?" May asked

"It was the song Skater boy, and it fit him personally since Harmony was even there listening to us, it went like this"

_He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk,  
She did ballet,  
What more can I say  
He wanted her,  
She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face,  
But her head was up in space,  
She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star,  
Slamming on his guitar,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well, tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more that meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard,  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know

"Wow" Came out of both Dawn, and May's mouth

they then went back to checking out the festival

* * *

Please Read, and Review, and supervised by Kelly

Personal history that fits in well!

I made this chapter basically part songfic, and I also thank my nice reviewers

Until next time see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: I don't own nintendo or pokemon

* * *

Last Time: Ash, and Tyler started the training, Kelly whipped Paul in a pokemon battle, and May, and Dawn learned how Tyler, and Kelly became a couple

We now join Ash, and Tyler as they continue training

"I see your getting gthe hang of it Ash"

"Yeah, but its still a bit hard"

"well why don't you let Lucario take a break, and We'll work on Pikachu"

Lucario then ran back to Ash, and Pikachu jumped down and ran to the field

"Lucario come back" Tyler said

Tylers Lucario walked back, and sat down resting

"Lets Go Infernape!"

A giant blazing ape came out, with a flame on its head, and battle armor around it, it was ready to battle

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Infernape Mach Punch!"

Pikachu started to gain speed, and head for Infernape, but the monkey had alredy punched Pikachu in the face, and was behind him

"Now lets show them Flamethrower!"

Infernape then shot flames at Pikachu, which knocked it back

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Infernape use Mach Punch"

Pikachu started to shoot bolts at Infernape, but due to Mach Punch Infernape easily avoided it

"Pikachu lets try Volt Tackle!"

"Infernape, Flare Blitz!"

Pikachu started to run forward while electric energy started forming around it, Infernape did the same except his energy was blzing red

they both collided, and were knocked back, before Pikachu fell to the ground, but Infernape was still up, and ready to go

"It seems Infernape took Pikachu for a Spin"

Ash picked up Pikachu, and went back

"I think we should end this with a flying type battle, your Staravia VS my Noctowl" Tyler said

"Fine with me!"

The pokemon came out, and were ready to battle, and a couple of grass pokemon came to watch

"Staravia, use Wing attack!"

Staravia the started heading for Noctowl

"Noctowl, use Air Slash on one of those Roselia over there"

Noctowl did as told, and a Roselia paralyzed it with Stun spore

"Why did ya let Noctowl get paralyzed?" Ash said confused

"This is why, Noctowl use Psychic Shift!"

Noctowls eyes started to glow, and it wasn't paralyzed anymore, but Staravia had been paralyzed instead.

Staravia landed with the electrical discharge still taking it s toll

"Staravia! Are you Ok?" Ash said worried

"Sorry Ash, but you see, a lot of trainers will do things like that, so you have to be prepared"

After a while it finally wore off, and Staravia was ready to go

"Staravia lets try Areal Ace!"

"Noctowl lets use Extrasensory!"

Staravia started to head towards Noctowl when it froze in mid-air due to Noctowls psychic powers

Staravia was helpless, as Noctowl kept it frozen in the air, as Noctowl continuesly shot blades of air towards Staravia

"Ash, you must think to play defensilvely, not offensively" Tyler said

After another hour of training, they went back, and met up with the girls

"SO how did training go"Dawn said

"Tyler's pokemon are really tough, and he's tought me about battle combos" Ash said

"I wouldn't expect any less from a pokemon master" Kelly said

Ash turned to Tyler

"Your a pokemon master!?"

"Yep, I've beaten all elite 4 members at least twice before"

"Wow" Ash said

"Oh don't worry with your potential, you can be as good as I am, and one day you may even surpass me"Tyler said

"Well its getiing dark, so I think we should get back to the center" May said

They left for the center, but they were being secretly followed by Paul

* * *

Read, and Review Please, and supervised by Kelly

Well next chapter is going to be big, so I hope you like it, sorry it took pretty long, I decided that I would finish Megaman Battle Network 6 Gregar today

Until next time see ya!


	21. Chapter 21

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 21**

**Notice!!!: I am not doing the disclaimer any more, since you probably already know that I don't own nintendo, or pokemon**

Last Time: Tyler, and Ash finished training

They walked to the pokemon center, and Paul followed them, hiding behind an object, every time someone turned around. They went to their rooms, and fell asleep an hour later. Paul had used the same tactic that was used in Hearthome City, he told the nurse he was part of their team, and she gave him a spare key. As Paul walked to the room he started to think

_Its now or never, this is the the only way I can even get Dawn to notice me, even if she doesn't like it_

He slowly opened the door, making sure not to wake anyone, and went towards Dawn, he picked her up, and carried her out into the woods, Pikachu heard him though, and followed him into the woods making sure not to be spotted, when Paul had finally stopped he layed Dawn down, and started to unbutton her sleeping gown, he finally after it was off, she was just in her undergarments

"Now, you will see how great I am!"

Dawn started to open her eyes after hearing the noise, and she saw Paul was right above her, and she looked around to see her clothes on a nearby tree, she then looked at her body, and saw that she was in her undergarments, before Paul spoke up

"Don't worry Dawn, this will be fun"

"What are you trying to do to me" she said backing away

"I'm just trying to mak you feel better"

"You invaded my person Paul, I don't like that" she said still backing away

Paul moved closer

"Dawn why are you trying to escape? I know you would like it"

"No, Paul I won't like it , now go away!"

Paul ame closer, and jumped on her trying to rip her undergarments off

"Paul, stop!"

"Why should I? I know you'll like getting raped"

Dawn smacked him across the face, and ran into the woods, while Paul still feeling the pain of that slap, he ran off trying to find her. Dawn finally made it to a small spring

"I can't believe Paul tried to do that, I knew he liked me, but how could he be so sick as to do something like that? What if he finds me, and I can't defend myself again? What if Paul rapes me?"

Dawn then started crying

"I wish Ash was here, he would protect me" she said crying

Pikachu had seen the whole thing however, and ran back to the center to get Ash, he finally made it, and jumped on Ash trying to wake him up.

He turned and said

"I'm trying to sleep Pikachu, ask me later"

Pikachu finally decided how he would wake up Ash, Pikachu shocked Ash with a Thunderbolt, which made him wide awake

"What was that for Pikachu!?"

Pikachu pointed to Dawn's bed, and then ran into the hallway

_Where's Dawn?_ Ash thought as he ran into the hallway

Pikachu noticed this and motioned for Ash to follow, he did, and Pikachu finally led to where Dawn was, she was sitting on the ground in her undergarments crying, Ash noticed and walked towards her

"Dawn?"

Dawn turned, and saw Ash walking towards her

"Ash..?"

"Yeah its me"

Dawn then got up, ran into Ash's arms, as she started to cry even harder

"Ash, Paul he tried to..."

"he tried to do what?" he said in a calm voice trying to make her relaxed

"he tried to rape me.. Ash"

Ash started to turn boiling red in anger, before he noticed Dawn was kinda scared at his anger

"Don't worry, if he tries anything like that again, I'll personally **KILL** him"

"I'm so glad I have someone like you to protect me Ash"

"I'm so glad that I have a wonderful person to protect"

Ash then held Dawn close, as they kissed, after they broke apart, she held onto him as they walked back to the center, Paul had seen the whole Ash, and Dawn ordeal as he thought to himself

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Ash, and Dawn then walked into the pokemon center with a beautiful sunrise at the backs

Read, and Review please, and this was supervised by Kelly

I did some wists and turns, I'm sorry if it seemed wrong though

If I were Ash, I would soon invest in a machine gun

Until next time, see ya!


	22. Chapter 22

**Pokemon A New Love chapter 22**

Last time: Dawn was nearly raped by Paul!

* * *

As Dawn, and Ash walked into their room, they fell on Ash's bed, and layed there side, by side, as they slowly fell asleep. They woke up a few hours later, and got ready, as they were heading out the door, they saw Tyler, and Kelly in the hallway

"Hey Ash" tyler said

"Yeah"

"Good luck on your gym battle today"

"How did you know I was doing the battle today?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes, your ready for a battle, but Maylene is tough"

"Thanks Tyler"

Ash, and Dawn then ran out towards the gym

" Have you told him yet?" Kelly asked

"Nope, my dear, I don't think he needs to know he trained with the league master champion"

"Hm.. well are you going to watch?"

"I guess, nothing better to do"

Kelly, and Tyler got up and walked o the gym

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, and Dawn had already made it, and they were waiting for Maylene to get ready, Tyler and Kelly made it just as Ash started to enter the arena

"Good Luck Ash" Kelly said

"Thanks" Ash said smiling

The ref. Quickly blew the whistle to announce the rules

"This will be a 3 VS 3 match, let the battle begin"

"Lets Go Staravia!"

"Lets go Machoke!"

The 2 pokemon appeared ready to rumble

"Machoke VS Staravia, begin"

"Staravia lets use a Quick Attack!"

Staravai flew in the air, and started heading for Machoke

"Machoke use seismic Toss!"

Machoke grabbed Staravia as it was getting near, Machoke then slammed Staravia against the ground

"Staravia, try an Areal Ace!"

Staravai got, up and started flyingtowards Machoke

"Machoke use Seismic Toss again!"

Machoke tried to grab Staravai, but Staravai merely did a somersult, and made contact with Machoke, causing good damage

"Now Staravia Wing Attack!"

Staravia flew by Machoke, and smaked it with its wings which made Machoke wine in pain as it fell down to the ground

"Machoke lets use Cross Chop!"

"Staravia, dodge and use Wing Attack!"

Staravia dodged it and once again smacked Machoke causing it to fall to the ground

"Machoke is unable to Battle!"

"Yes, great job Staravia!"

Staravia flew back to an excited Ash, as Maylene started to get her 2nd pokeball

* * *

Please Read, and Review, and supervised by Kelly

Well I'm sorry this was short, I have somewhere to go for the holidays, so I won't be able to update that much, tomorrow is the 4th of July, so I won't be able to update then(family), and Thursday is when we take Kelly back so I dedicated my schedule to being with her Thursday. So have a nice holiday!

Until next time, See ya


	23. Chapter 23

**Pokemon: A New Love Chapter 23**

Last Time: Maylene, and Ash started their battle, and Ash has a slight lead

As Maylene threw her 2nd pokeball in the air, a Lucario came out

"You have a Lucario as well?" Ash said

"Well it is a fighting type" Maylene said

"Lets go Lucario!"

Ash sent his Lucario out, ready to battle

"Lucario VS Lucario, let the battle begin" the ref said

"Lets use Metal Claw!" Maylene said

"Use Counter!" Ash said

the Lucario's followed their orders, and they started to run around the arena, while firing off Aura spheres at each other hoping to knock the other out, after a minute of attacks, Ash's Lucario managed to hit Maylene's Lucario with a couple of Aura spheres, which tired it out making it fall to the ground

"Lucario, use Drain punch, and fast!"

Maylene's Lucario raised a fist as it started to glow. Her Lucario then started running straight towards Ash's Lucario

"Lucario, use Counter!"

Lucario took the punch, then smcked it back with so much power, that Maylene's Lucario was knocked out

"No! Lucario!" Maylene screamed as she ran to her fallen pokemon

Ash's Lucario was prety wounded itself so Ash, thanked it and it returned to the pokeball

"Well Ash its time for my final pokemon, Lets go Meditite!"

"C'mon Pikachu!"

the pokemon went to the field, as the ref started the match

"Pikachu lets use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up, and released electric enegery, which severly shocked Meditite knocking it out

"Meditite is unable to battle! Ash is the victor!"

"Well Ash you put up a great fight" Maylene said as she pulled out a badge

"Here this badge is for you" she said happily, as she handed him the badge

"Yes, I got a badge!"

Dawn, came running down

"Look Dawn another badge!" he said happily

"I know, and good job" she said as she hugged him

Brock then came into the conversation

"Well Ash, how about I make anything you want for dinner tonight?" Broack said

"That would be great!" Ash said as he looked around

"Hey, wheres Tyler, and Kelly?"

Dawn turned to him

"Oh, Tyler had a very important league meeting, but he did say that you would win, as soon as you easily beat Machoke" Dawn said

"Yeah, but he did leave you a gift" Brock said handing him a pokeball

Ash opened the pokeball to reveal a small blue pokemon with a fin on its head

_Gible, Gible _it said happily

Ash then scanned it

_Gible the Land shark pokemon, this pokemon used to live in tropics, but it now lives in geothermal caves_

Maylene came, and joined in

"Your really lucky my boss gave you that" she said

"Your boss?" Ash said confused

"Well Tyler is the Sinnoh master so he's kinda my boss, but anyway, that Gibles a dragon type"

"Wow, I never knew he was your boss, and thanks for the type info" Ash said

The trio left, heading towards the center, when they started to talk

"So Ash what do you want for dinner?" Brock said

"Hm.. I think I want a nice dinner alone tonight, so I'll decide" Ash said

"Alone?" Dawn said shocked

"Well, you can come if you want Dawn" Ash said

"Um.. Ok then" Dawn said

They walked into the center, and got into their room, while Ash sent Brock to get anything that Ash, and Dawn liked, so that they could choose, while Dawn, and Ash sat on the bed, as Dawn started moving a bit closer to Ash.

"Hey, Ash.."

"Yeah Dawn?"

"I have a present for you" she said as she got closer

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes"

Ash closed his eyes, as Dawn pulled him in and they kissed, they kissed for a bit, before Ash finally broke away

"So Ash, did you enjoy it?"

"Um.. I guess" he said as he started blushing

"Well I decided since you get me presents, that I'd give you one" she said snuggling up to him

"Um.. well thanks then" Ash said still red

Brock then came in

"Well here you go" he said laying the food down

"Thanks" they both said as they started digging in

"Your welcome, but save some for me" Brock said as he grabbed some food

After they ate, they sat down, and all except Ash fell asleep

He looked to his side, and noticed a sleeping Dawn

_She really is quite cute, and beautiful when she sleeps, I'm glad she loves me, and that I love her_

With those thoughts in mind he fell asleep, holding Dawn.

* * *

We now go to Tyler, and Kelly!

"So, that was pretty sweet of you to give Ash a pokemon" Kelly said

"Well, its to help their relationship, that Gible now thinks Ash, and Dawn are its parents" Tyler said

"Aw, well that really was sweet" Kelly said, as they fell asleep with Kelly laying on Tyler

* * *

Please Read, and Review!

Wells I just updated, but I must say wait bit more

I'm going on Vacation from Sunday-Thursday

This chapter wasn't supervised by Kelly, and I'm sorry this took a while


	24. Chapter 24

**Pokemon: A New Love chapter 24**

Last Time: Ashbeat Maylene, and Dawn gave Ash a present, while they both became parents to a Gible!

* * *

We now join our heroes as they hear some interesting news

"What do you mean your leaving!?" Ash and Dawn said surprised

"Well you see, I need to go take care of some family issues" Brock said

"Well who will cook for us?" Ash said

"I'm sure Dawn can cook pretty well, I mean she is a girl"

"AND what does that mean!" Dawn said as she smacked brock

"Ow" Brock grumbled

"Woah take it easy there Dawn" Ash said trying to calm her down

"Well as I was saying, my boat leaves Veilstone in 30 minutes, and I've still got to get my tickets, and my room set up, so you won't be able to spend the day with me" Brock said backing up

"Well Bye Brock" Ash, and Dawn said as they watched Brock head towards the port

"I guess we should get going to the next town" Ash said

"Well thats Pastoria city" Dawn said

"Ok well lets go!" Ash said happily as they started walking south towrds Pastoria city

After walking for a bit, they both go hungry, and sat down to eat lunch, of course Dawn was the only one who could cook edible food, so she made lunch

The lunch was, a couple of Sandwhichs

"Are they good?" Dawn asked

"Yeah they really are" Ash said happily as he ate some sandwhichs

"Thanks" Dawn replied, as she looked at Ash

_Well, I guess with Brock gone, I'll have to cook, but I also get to have as much alone time with Ash as I want_

They fed their pokemon, packed up, and kept heading towards the city. They eventually stopped at a clearing since it had started to become dark

"Guess, we'll have to camp out here tonight" Ash said grimly

"Whats wrong Ash? You seem so sad" Dawn said concerned

"I'm just worried, because it seems like its going to rain tonight, and I don't want you to get sick"

Hearing this Dawn started to blush a little

"Really? You care that much about me?"

"Dawn, I care for you as much as I do for Pikachu, and I love you as much as my pokemon"

"So you love me as much as your pokemon?" Dawn said a little sad

"Well yes, because they are my partners, and your one of my partners too, but I count my partners as family" Ash said reassuring her

Dawn smiled, and started thinking

_If he counts me as family, then I wonder what will happen if we get married? No wait, we're just barely underage, and we don't need to rush things_

She came back, at the fact that she had felt something wet land on her head, she loked up, and saw that it was about to start raining

"Hey Dawn, lets get our stuff, and head under those trees" Ash said

They moved their things under the giant trees as Ash sat down with his back against a tree, Dawn sat next to him, as she unzipped their sleeping bags, making them into blanket format. She then wrapped themselves under the blanket, as thunder, and lightning started to appear clashing with each other in the sky

"I'm starting to get a bit scared Ash" Dawn said

"Don't worry, I'll be right here" Ash said

"Thanks" Dawn said as she fell asleep into Ash's arms

Ash then fell asleep with his head on top of hers, and they had a peaceful sleep, until someone grabbed Dawn in the middle of the night

"Hey w...mnfmgem" she couldn't finish because they had put their hand over their mouth, and picked her up, running off, Dawn looked around, and noticed that there were 2 people, and 2 pokemon with her, as one of the people talked into a walky talky

"We have the first target, repeat we have the first target!"

Ash heard this, and started to awaken, and noticed that they had Dawn

"Hey what are you doing with Dawn!" Ash yelled furiously

One of the people turned around

"We need her out of the picture, because she will threaten our master in the future"

and with that the other person turned

"Vaporeon, Use Ice Beam!"

Vaporeon shot a chilling beam of ice, freezing, Ash, in place, Pikachu meanwhile managed to avoid it, and hid in the grass, deciding that he would follow the strangers

As they ran Pikachu followed making sure not to be noticed as he heard the people talk

"We can't have this girl meddling with Cyrus, Mars" one person said

"I know, I know Saturn" the other person replied

They kept running with Pikachu following, while Ash was frozen in the ice, having to wait til it thaws.

* * *

Please Read, and Review Readers

Oh no Dawns been kidnapped!

I managed to get another chapter up for my fans, and my vacation doesn't start til around noon tomorrow, so enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

**Pokemon: A New Love chapter 25**

Last time: Brock left the group, Dawn was kidnapped!

* * *

Dawn awoke to being in a strange room, the room was painted ahite on every wall, and there was only one door, but o windows, there was a moniter, and as she looked around some more, the moniter turned on, a man with grey hair appeared on the screen

"If you are wondering why you are here, it is because I Cyrus, have seen the future, and you pose a threat in that" he said

"Your love Ash, would have risen to stop my plan from taking action, but now that you are goe, he will crumble apart, and be nothing more in spirit, then he will be unable to even withstand a simple pokemon battle" Cyrus said laughing

Dawn thought about what she had just heard

_I can't believe that..that something like that would happen...I feel sorry for Ash and will I ever see him again?_

She just sat in the room wondering about seeing Ash, and she started to cry

* * *

Now lets go outside to Pikachu!

Pikachu had managed to not be caught be the two people as he followed them through the past night, he looked up at the large white dome shaped building that he was at, it wasn't very far from where Ash was, and it didn't look to tough, but it was armed, very heavily armed, there were camera's almost everywhere, and there were also Element cannons, that shot out Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Charge Beam if you got to close.

Pikachu desided to go back to Ash, and try to set him free, when he had finally reached his frozen trainer, he tried some attacks, and nothing thawed him out, Pikachu then went, and grabbed the only pokeball that wasn't on his belt at the time, and sent it out

_Gible, Gible_ Gible said happily

Pikachu explained the situation as Gible looked at its father in shock, Gible then tried some attacks, and managed to finally thaw him out a bit by using ember. After Ash had fully thawed out, Gible looked around frantically searching for its mother

It turned to Ash with a worried look on its face

_Gible, Gible_

"Don't worry Gible, we'll save Dawn!" Ash said calming Gible down

He then returned the baby dragon to its pokeball, and followed Pikachu towards the building, when he finally reached the destination he loked at the building

"So this is where they've kept Dawn" Ash said angrily

"I'l save her no matter what!" Ash said as he pulled out his pokeballs

"Lucario use Aura Sphere on those cannons!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on the cameras"

"Staravia, scout around, and see if there are any guards!"

The pokemon did as told as Pikachu knocked out the cameras power, and Lucario destroyed the cannons, while Staravia flew about looking to see if there were any guards outside, they came back, and went inside

As they ran through the building, they destroyed machine's using Turtwig, and Lucario, and they finally reached a map

Ash thought while he read it

_OK, Dawns probably in the 2nd floor prisoner holding, which means take a left up ahead, and head up the stairs, and take a right_

Ash did so, but when he got to the top of the stairs he saw one of the people from the night before

* * *

Please Read, and Review!

Ash has broken into the galactic building

I'm letting you reviewers decide who Ash should Fight

Mars(Purugly, Vaporeon, and Golbat)

or

Saturn(Toxicroak, Umbreon, and Drifblim)

I hope you enjoy, I did 3 one day before I go on vacation, and I'm sorry there short


	26. Chapter 26

**Pokemon: A New Love chapter 26**

Last Time: Ash broke into the Galactic fortress to save a kidnapped Dawn

A/N Due to Review Demand Ash shall Fight Saturn, instead of Mars

* * *

"You!" Ash said pointing his finger at the man

"Its the kid!" Saturn said

"Where did you take Dawn!"

"If you mean the girl, she's in the room behind me, and by the way my name is Saturn"

"Well Saturn, I guess I'll have to battle you in order to get Dawn!"

"Thats exactly what I was thinking, It will be a one on one match"

"Go, Umbreon!"

"C'mon out Lucar" Ash was stopped by the sound of a pokeball opening, he checked, and noticed that Gible was ready to fight!

"Gible? Do you want to fight?"

Gible nodded its head in agreement

"Ok then, my Gible VS your Umbreon"

"Umbreon use Bite!"

"Gible use Dragon Rage!"

Umbreon was coming closer towards Gible before getting hit by blueish fire, and being knocked back

"Now Gible, lets use Take Down!"

Gible then rammed Umbreon pushing it back even farther

"Umbreon lets use Shadow Claw!"

"Gible use Sand Attack!"

Umbreon got close to Gible, and Gible shot at its favce, making the Claw miss

"Now Gible, use Dragon Rage!"

Gible shot the fire again knocking Umbreon out

Ash recalled his pokemon, and headed towards Dawns room

"Wait" Saturn called

Ash turned

"What!"

"You must watch out for the pokemon we have in there, it is a monster"

"Thanks for the warning"

Ash entered the room

Dawn saw him, and happily ran towards him

"Ash!!!!!!" she said as she hugged him deeply

"Dawn!!!!" he said equally happy still hugging her

everything was fine, as they hugged, until the floor beneath them opened up, causing them to fall to the room below, they looked around the dark room

"What is this" Dawn said scared

"I don't know" Ash said

A man spoke up

"This is my lab, it is the lab of the great Cyrus!" the man said

"Who are you!" Ash yelled angrily

"I just said it, I am Cyrus, and you are the one who was prophesized to stop me, but I now hold all of the cards in my favor" Cyrus said and started to Laugh

"I will stop you from doing whatever it is your doing, and I'll beat you for kidnapping Dawn!"

"Oh little Boy? I shall unleash the ultimates upon you"

Cyrus then hit a button

the room lit up, and a collosol Blue Pokemon came out

"Now Dialga show these Kids your power of Time!"

Dialga shot everyone within the room out into the past when Time itself began.

"Now Dialga, crush them!"

Dialga, started to charge a powerful Purple blast, but then stopped screaming in pain

"What!" Cyrus yelled shocked

Cyrus had lost control of Dialga, and it was going on a rampage. Cyrus realized his only option was clear

"Boy, you must take this Orb, and thrust it within Dialga's center, if you don't then the fabric of Time will be ruined"

Ash took the orb, and ran towards Dialga.

Dialga noticed this, and Charged up a Roar of Time

Ash threw the orb at Dialga, and Dialga fired the blast

As soon as the blast engulfed Ash, Dialga was hit with the orb

Dialga roared in pain, as they were transported back to the lab.

Dawn cried because Ash had finally passed away

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash he he can't be gone" she cried

Cyrus carried her out before leaving her in the woods alone

Dawn then walked back to Twinleaf Town crying the whole way over the loss of her boyfriend

* * *

**One Year Later**

Dawn woke up, and got dressed, as she looked at the calender, she remembered about the terrible deeds that happened a year ago. She started to cry

"I still can't believe he's gone" se said still crying

"He was the only one I loved" she said

She heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it

She opened the door only to start crying again, only these tears were filled with Joy, the boy she loved was still with her, as she let him in he sat on the couch, and she sat next to him, holding him, and crying on his chest, as he held on to her, hoping that it would never end

"I can't believe that your alive" Dawn said crying

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, and you don't think that a pokemon could stop me"

She then pulled him closer, and there lips met

The stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and they loved their relationship as they lived happily ever after

* * *

**The End**

If your wondering how Ash came back, thats my secret

Sorry for the bad, and unexpected ending

I started a new fic called Ash's Girl Troubles so look for it please

Hope you readers enjoyed it


End file.
